


Long Last

by lizthefangirl



Series: Transmissions [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Praimfaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizthefangirl/pseuds/lizthefangirl
Summary: A few of Clarke's key transmissions to Bellamy over the time jump.





	Long Last

**56 DAYS**

“Bellamy, if you could see me right now…” 

Clarke huffed a laugh, and winced. Her face was still grotesque, even after nearly two months of healing. She’d taken to doing some research in the lab, studying the chemicals on hand and eventually testing a salve, which had come out a sticky green and currently coated her features. She had caught her reflection in one of the computers and immediately grabbed the radio. 

Her smile faded as she studied the other screens, the feed showing the ravaged terrain outside the sealed doors. 

“I don’t know how anyone could still be alive,” she whispered. “I don’t know how  _I’m_  still alive. But you are. All of you. Because you have to be, or I’ll kill you.”

**100 DAYS**

“I really need to go outside, Bellamy. I think I’ve memorized every inch of this fucking place.” She grimaced at the sterile walls. “Even hoped there might’ve been a spare rocket tucked away someplace.” 

She chewed on her lip, eying the mezzanine where they’d stood—where she’d warned him. She still felt the heat of his chest beneath her palm. “If I could get up there to you, I would. I’d do anything.”

**365 DAYS**

“So I thought  _last_ year was the longest of my life,” Clarke began, slightly winded after working out. “You know, the one where we fell out of the sky, were taken captive by a mountain and all that. But this has been… Not gonna lie, it’s been shit.” 

Her fingers brushed the little book in her lap. “I, uh. I started drawing again.” She held her breath, as if he would finally respond with some snarky remark. 

Static answered her.

She went on, eyes drifting closed. “I haven’t told you before, because… I dunno. I’ve drawn all seven of you—even Echo. You’re hard to draw, did you know that? Not because you’re too handsome to be properly rendered on paper. Don’t flatter yourself, Blake. I think it’s the hair. Or maybe the eyes…” She continued listing his features until sleep washed over her, and he met her in her dreams, beckoning her to continue with a crooked grin.

**521 DAYS**

“I went outside today,” she said into the receiver with a breathless giggle. “I went  _outside_ and I didn’t  _die!_ ” 

Granted, it had been in her botched-up hazmat suit, but she had seen trees— _trees_.

And burst into tears.

“Things aren’t as yellow anymore. They’re not normal, though—you can probably tell as much from where you are. But they’re… there. Mostly. Maybe someone else is alive, after all.” She sighed wistfully, tipping her head back and letting her mind wander, giddy with hope. “Maybe they’re even cute.” She imagined him rolling his eyes.

_You wish, Princess._

**704 DAYS**

“Bellamy. Your rover is trying to kill me.” 

She had located it in an alcove obscured by a fallen tree, which she had spent the past few days hacking away at with some equipment she’d found until she was left with a roughly rover-sized gap in the trunk. She also found fuel stashed away with it. Relief flooded her senses, and she wondered which of them had thought to do it. Probably Monty.

But the vehicle wasn’t without damage: When she first tried to start the engine, it had snarled and spat and she worried it might combust. She’d repeated her efforts multiple times, until she’d finally hopped out and slammed her fists on the hood with all her strength, aghast as the rover gave a final outraged hiss before evening into its normal rumble. 

“I have conquered the beast,” she reported, sweating profusely in her suit as she climbed behind the wheel. “Raven will be so proud.”

**902 DAYS**

“I found some guns on the opposite end of the island. They were tucked away in a barrel, just like the ones we found that first year on the ground. Only, these were in pieces.” She smiled absently, hands stained with grease. “You remember that, Bellamy? That was… quite a trip.”

She paused a while later, surveying her work. On a leather strap she’d been saving, she’d taken the point of her knife and had started carving names—their names. All the ones that were dead. The ones she’d killed. 

Her fingers had felt like lead when she’d finished the largest one:  _LEXA_. She fought tears as she lifted the blade one more time, hand shaking as she remembered another list of names, almost three years before. The same person that made her hesitate then did so now.

“Bellamy, I… I hope you’re alive. I hope you all are. But if you aren’t…” 

Her words choked off in a sob. She dropped the radio on the table, gripping the handle of the knife with white knuckles as she tried to catch her breath. At last, she looked down at the leather, nodding to herself. “I’ll see you again,” she said. 

She added his name last. 

**1,109 DAYS**

“So you will  _never_ believe what happened today,” she said under her breath. “I found another person. A little nightblood girl named Madi.” She glanced at the blanketed figure beside her, eyes catching on the rise and fall of her chest. “She’s Trikru. She was only six when Praimfaya happened, and she’s survived all this time. She found this island on her own—came on a raft a few months ago because her mother told her to ‘follow the water.’” Clarke shook her head, awed.

“Bellamy, I’ve never had a… Someone younger than me. You had Octavia, and I… I know I just found her, but I don’t want anything to happen to her. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

**1,481 DAYS**

“We’ve hit the mainland,” she announced. “The rafts worked. Even the one for the rover.”

Madi was whooping like a wild thing around the fire, and Clarke grinned. “I can’t believe we pulled it off, after all those tests—”

“I want to talk to him,” Madi chirped, her accent less thick. 

Clarke pressed her lips together, handing her the radio. “Hold that button,” she instructed, fingers covering the girl’s. 

“Bell-amy,” Madi said formally. “Clarke says you are tall.”

She went on to tell him about the weather, how she knew her hair was a little lighter than his, and finally, through a yawn, said, “I want to see the ship, please.”

With that, she returned the radio to Clarke and curled onto her lap to sleep. “Me too,” she whispered, stroking the girl’s hair.

**1,623 DAYS**

“Bellamy, the temple collapsed. The bunker is sealed underneath. I’ve tried to reach them on the radio, but it still isn’t working.” She scrubbed her hands on her face, ash filling her nose. “I am so sorry, Bellamy. I thought… I thought…” 

**1,833 DAYS**

“I don’t understand. I don’t—it’s been five years and a week. It’s been  _five years_.” She had been hissing into the radio for hours, then days, now past nightfall.

“Clarke?”

She started at the small voice behind her. “I told you to go to sleep, Madi,” she croaked, watching the girl’s eyes go cold at her brusque tone. “I’m sorry, please just—go to sleep.” 

Her eyes and voice were raw with tears. Madi didn’t move, just looked at her with that sharp gaze, and something snapped in her chest. “ _Please!_ I can’t talk to you right now, I can’t—it’s been five years. It’s been five years, and he’s not—” She looked at the radio in her trembling fingers, realizing that’s all it was. “Oh, God.  _Bellamy_.”

She crumpled to the ground. Thin, determined arms snaked around her shoulders, tight as a vice. “They can’t be dead,” she sobbed. “He can’t be dead. He can’t be dead.”

“ _Belomi ste kom skai,”_ Madi whispered, cheek pressed to her golden head. “ _Em nou na frag em op_ ,  _gon em ste houm._ ”

_Bellamy is from the sky. It will not kill him, because it is home._

**2,040 DAYS**

“There were other nightblood children in Polis, hiding. Madi explained who we were, and we gave them a choice to come with us. All eight of them said yes after the eldest agreed.” Clarke smiled to herself as Madi worked the red dye into her freshly cropped hair. “And I needed a new look, apparently.” 

Her child hummed in agreement.

The new kids were huddled, speaking to one another in Trigedasleng. They ranged from ages five to thirteen, the oldest boy nearly Madi’s age. Though based on the measured glares they shot at one another, she doubted that would go anywhere.

Then again, she and Bellamy had started the same way. 

**2,059 DAYS**

“We can’t get to the bunker, Bellamy. We’ve tried everything. They haven’t tried to come out, either. But if I know your sister, there’s no way she isn’t still fighting.” 

**2,061 DAYS**

“Madi found this spot for us the other day, overlooking Azgeda territory. The mountains.” She inhaled the scent of the pines, the earth, now green and lush. “It’s so beautiful. She told me she wants us to come here everyday so that I can talk to you, and she can have her lessons in peace.” Clarke glanced behind her at where the girl was draped over the hood of the rover, arms perched under her head. “Her English is so good. You can barely hear the accent anymore. I’ve said it before, but you really would love her, Bellamy. All of the kids, I think.”

**2,199 DAYS**

_“Bellamy, if you can hear me—if you’re alive—it’s been 2,199 days since Priamfaya. I don’t know why I still do this everyday, maybe it’s my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am—who I was. It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now, why haven’t you? The bunker’s gone silent too, we tried to get them out for a while but… there was too much rubble, I haven’t made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me. The rest of the planet from what I’ve seen basically sucks. So—”_

The ship twisted through the atmosphere and snatched the air from her lungs. She slowly rose from her crouch.

 _“Never mind,”_ she breathed. _“I see you.”_

**2,199 DAYS**

Bellamy squinted at the mountains in the distance, a salty breeze ruffling his curls.

The rest of the crew bustled behind him on the beach, murmuring quietly as they had the past few weeks since they’d landed, when the freak storm had nearly thrown them off course. 

She hadn’t been in the lab. 

She hadn’t been on the island at all.

And yet, the rover was gone from where he’d left it. Equipment had been moved in the room where he’d left her, six years and one week ago. 

 _Life,_ it said. 

It had to be her. She was alive—for some time, at least. The uncertainty of her whereabouts made his stomach lurch. As he faced the mainland, he could still hear the word through the static—the single word their damaged satellite picked up a couple days upon landing.

 _Bellamy_ , she said, no more than a breath.

They’d traced the signal to the mainland. But they were not on the mainland. They were capsized on this fucking island. 

Clarke Griffin was only miles away from him—alive. Alive, alive. And he couldn’t get to her. Each day passing day cut him deeper.

He almost didn’t notice it—the speck falling from the sky. 

“Raven,” he rasped, nearly stumbling backwards. “ _Raven.”_

The others fell into stunned silence as they joined him on the shore. The speck was—hovering. It was  _changing_ —

“We have to go,” he roared, legs plunging into the icy sea. “ _Now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So while the second installment is a companion piece, in that Bellamy is receiving the same transmissions written in this story, the endings are different. Just wanted to put that out there.


End file.
